Dead Before Graduation
by Lil Lola Bunny
Summary: There it was the body of my bestfriend laying face down in lake,limp,lifeless.Stabbed and left for dead but who did it? Is the killer among us?POVS
1. Chapter 1

Dead Before Graduation

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha and we thank the smartest person on earth who does.

CREDIT TO: bluefire321 and Lil Lola Bunny

How it all began...

FlashFoward

Unknown POV

I looked into her almost dead eyes, begging for life and I stabbed her again; and after the last stab, i could no longer feel any life nor movement so i dropped her to the ground. Her breathing stopped as well as the rise and fall of her chest I wiped the cold blood off my cheek really it was pretty useless to do so due to the fact my hands were covered in her richblood. I ran to the lake to wash off any evidence but soon enough I went back to drag her cold limp body to sink to the bottom of the they will think it was a random act? No one will supsect me, when really im a wolf in sheeps thoughts ran through my head as I returned back to camp.I acted as nothing was wrong but for the moment nothing was, that is untill they figure out she went missing. Who cares, she was a cheating good for nothing #$%^.

Let the games begin...

Sorry it was so short.


	2. Chapter 2

Dead Before Graduation

Disclaimer: We don't Own WISHHHHHH

CREDIT TO: bluefire321 and Lil Lola Bunny

Chapter 2

Sapphire Pov:

We stepped off the train and into the heart of Tokyo. My bestfriend Luna and are going away from our families and into Four Souls Adacemy to be exact. As I look to my bestfriend Luna she is stutting with Golden Brown Hair and Green Eyes. We have been friends through it all it has been one of the craziest rides of my i'm glad she was there for me the whole are now freshman to a new school in Tokyo no longer in Ikebukuro where everyone knows everyone.

*Our first day*

After we got our schecules and books,Luna headed off to her locker and I seperated from her to go to the bathroom.I pulled my cosplay headband out of my bag and adjusted it on to my I stared into the mirror,smiling at the black cat ears that were on my head. I fixed my hair around my ears to make then look real,but that's when someone walked into the bathroom. Then I turned my head slightly to she a girl with wavy raven black hair,puppy dog brown eyes, clear,perfect porclein was at least one 1cm shorter than Luna. I feel short glanced over at me and walked toward me.I froze as she raised both hands in the air and I could feel them graze the top of my i am completely werided I spoke up

"What are you doing?" I yelled "These are fake right?" She questioned me."Of course they are..." I said as I pushed her away where is Luna at a time like this."Gomene sai" She said as she bowed her head in I told her it was ok and some how we got to talking."I'm Higurashi Kagome" She told me along with a friendly handshake and a huge smile plastered on her I walked out the door i spoke slowly"I'm Katashi Sapphire."I didn't to make it far before literally crashing into someone we go again as I put my head up to see a guy standing outside the girl's bathroom and thank god for the awesome luck.(lies)I rammed into a strange looking guy, but he was still good looking.I fell onto the cold hard newly waxed floor.I winched at the pain but getting off the ground i get a good look at his handsome features. Long sliver hair, tan skin,and gold eyes. Everything about him screamed bad boy, oh was Luna going to flip her he spoke"Hey, is a girl named Kagome in there?" So much for helping me off the floor pointed to the bathroom door as if I was slow.I tried to open my mouth ,but was unable to cause i didn't want to stutter in front of was always the one to I just nodded my head.'Thanks" he said with a toothy smirk.I hurried my butt outta there while hearing him yell.."Oi' Kags hurry up."All that's running througn my brain right now is WHERE IS LUNA WHEN I NEED HER?


	3. Chapter 3

Dead Before Graduation

Disclaimer:We don't own Inuyasha just the story plot and Luna & writes the gory scenes lol and she's Sapphire.

Credit to:bluefire321 and Lil Lola Bunny

Luna Pov:

The halls were quite,the school could be a mental hospital because the slience could make you go crazy.I miss my friends,family,and *cough crush cough* because other than Sapphire I have no one here.I'm thousand miles away from the ones I love.*Ring* There's the bell and suddelney the halls are filled with talking,laughter,and people.I am standing by my locker and wondering how will I make it without Sapphire no longer being my locker only have two classes together,but I think I got so used to the thought of us being attached at the hip. Now it's hard to be not only the new kid but a freshman at that.I'm all alone in my own little world...(AN:Aww doesn't it make you wanna cry?)

Kouga Pov:

The first day of a new school year and new i'm walking to my locker but that's when I saw this hottie standing to her locker.I guess she is my new being the ladies man I am I walked up to her and said..."Hey dollface!"Then I saw fire spark in her eyes.."What did you call me?"She said a little to loudly,getting the passing peoples attention."I said Dollface can you move so I get to my locker your blocking."I said being maybe being a little to much of a smart alec."Whatever jerk"She said while slamming her locker shut and stompping away,to i'm guessing lunch.I like a good chase and i'm guessing that's what i'm going to get,well that is untill I get her name.

Sapphire POV:

I just had heard the bell ring and was secretly praying to see Luna before my first day got any more I went to meet her outside the Cafe like we had planned, but instead while I stood here i felt my butt being I did what any chick when hands would do and my fist collided with his nice tan 's gotta hurt and with a nice red mark to go along with the pain.'Thump' I saw him hit the ground and a girl that looked like Kag...Kagoe...What ever her name is with brown i'm pretty sure she is at least an inch taller than I."Omg i'm so sorry for my boyfriend's behavior! I'm Sango by the way."She was nice and did't derseve that loser who is now laying on the ground."It's ok really."I said when in fact it wasn't i'm second guessing going to this crazy school."No,No,No Really let me treat you to lunch." She said before I could get the word 'no i need to wait for my friend.'So I was whisked away to lunch.

AN:And scence aren't I awesome...R and R Ja nae


	4. Chapter 4

Dead Before Graduation

Diclaimer;We do not own Inuyasha.

Credit to;bluefire321 and Lil Lola Bunny

Luna Pov:

As I stomped off to the the Cafe to find Sapphire,all I could think of is that jerk off my so called locker dare he call me dollface I hate being subjected to such silly names aspecialy from jerks like that tears it i'm going to the office as soon as lunch ends,i'm not spending my entire year as a freshman being as I walked to the front of the Lunch line and spotted Sapphire with some people at a table. So i'm guessing she made some new I walked over to Sapphire and her new friends and interupted their convo. "There you are Sapphire i've been looking everywhere for you."I said with an 'if looks could kill glaze'."Oh Luna i'm so sorry I didn't wait for you,Sango here kind of pulled me whisked me away"She said with a forgive me look.I noticed that they were giving me the are you guys twins we go again.

*On another note*

Kouga Pov:

So here I am walking to lunch when i caught a smell of a certain wolf mee?I just kept walking to go find my new woman and avoid the other wolf when I walk into the Cafe I see the sight of mutt face sitting at the table with my woman, and from the looks of the girl next to her she is the bad made my fur stand on edge wait till I get my hands on mutt face I angerly made my way over there..

Sorry it was so short...


	5. Chapter 5

Dead Before Graduation

Disclaimer;We do not own anything companies and or brand names product

we may use.

Credit to;bluefire321 and Lil Lola Bunny

Kouga POV:

While marching over there,it struck me...The sweetest smell I could ever scent of Vanilla and Cherry Bloosm,it hit me like a ton of was there,I haven't seen her all summer after the whole hojo I calmed down a bit she wouldn't pleased with me making mutt face look like a mud while calmly walking over there at the table sat the fiery beauty that I saw in the gives Kagome a run for her money.(AN:FAN GIRL LAUGH)

Enter Sesshy

Sesshomaru POV:

As my mate Rin and I walked into the airport.I couldn't help to think about the hanyou's girlfriend she is sweet i I'm sure she would love to hear and help Rin plan our to the fact her and Rin would graduating this year and soon after that I'm sure the mutt will propose to her while as I will hear wedding bells ringing.I'll be to Japan by person I called to tell about the visit was my I will there with Rin around dinner and will announce the news then.*Flight 876 to Tokyo,Japan now boarding*I hear a voice say on the voice was familiar but I payed it no attention and made my way the the plane."I'm Scared..." Rin whispered.I smell the fear on her."For what reason my love?"I said trying to ease her nerves."Telling my parents you know how they are."She said in a small voice."Don't fret my love I can handle it."I said with pride."OK"She said still quite we prepared for the 18 hour going home tired of college life.

Authors Note:Drawing a Blank this just some thing i wrote in the car on a road trip but got sleepie lol...R and R


	6. Chapter 6

Sapphire-chan: I'm going to force Inuyasha to marry me one day... hopefully that doesn't create angry fangirls...

Lola: Hurry up and say the disclaimer

Sapphire-chan: But i don't wanna *pout*

Lola: *glares through Sapphire's soul*

Sapphire-chan: Fine, fine,-Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha

Lola: Good

Sapphire-chan: But if I did Lola wouldn't get Koga

Lola: *chases Sapphire around with a bat*

Credit:To bluefire321and Lil Lola Bunny

Sapphire Pov:

I walked into class and looked around at all the idiots and took my seat towards the back. I see Sango and Miroku strolling in with their hands lock together (literally it looks like Sango has him in a death grip) and then they take their seats in front of me, but still next to one another."Hey Sapphire", Sango said in a cheery voice."Hi.", I said in a soft voice."Why are you so distant and sad, you should be happy we get to pick where we go for our trip as soon as the teacher get's here", she says while still smiling. Miroku was quiet the entire time; I wonder what that perverts thinking, on second thought I don't want to know, Eww. "Well I'm going to go search for you watch Miroku for me?", but before I even have a chance to answer she sprinted out of the room. Why would I need to watch Miroku, he's old enough to watch himself, it's not like he's a two year old that needs help with everything. I lay my head down on the desk only to see Miroku staring at me."What?!" I say freaking looked at me for a little while longer, "Will you bear my children?" How could he be so calm while saying something like that?"Hell no!" I screamed and thankfully no one else in class stared at me. I raise my fist to hit Miroku but instead i had a better idea. Miroku glances over at me wait for me to hurt him but nothing happens so of course he has this dumb look on his soon as I see Sango walk in (alone) I start to fake cry and she rushes over to me. "What's wrong Sapphire? Miroku what did you do?!" She says in a sharp voice."N-nothing, nothing." he says rush the word out of his mouth.I continue to let artificial tears leak out of my eyes, "Sango, he touched my butt again, and told me other horrible things, like he told me to bear his children, he didn't even ask it was a command.", I end my rant of lies only to weep turns her head away from me and toward Miroku. If I explain what she looks like it would give you night-mares so I'm just going to say if looks could kill Miroku would be more than dead.I give him an evil smirk before Sango starts to beat the kuso (sh*t) out of him. The class pretends not to look but in reality they are witnessing Miroku being killed (Not literally).The Sensei walks in and Sango rushes back to her seat leaving an unconscious Miroku laying face down on his desk. Everyone takes their books out, sensei scribble some word on the bored and I look at the bruises on 'pervert Miroku's face and chuckle."OK class before we begin class we are going to be picking this year's trip for the freshman class. Does anyone have any suggestions?" Sensei were shouting out suggestions and answers, "hot spring!" "A hotel!"

"The amusement park!" After we vote the result is:

Hot spring: 15

Hotel: 6

Amusement park: 2

Half of the class erupt in cheers, the other half are disappointed."Good then we have our trip choice." she said Threw her smile, "Camping!""WHAT?!" the class screams."Yes, we don't have the budget for any high end trips this year so, we are going camping." Sensei spoke and the class had sweat drops on their heads."What was the point of voting then?" I ask in a dark tone."I wanted to have a little fun." She said as her smile turned into a smirk. I bang my head on the desk hoping the day will be over how Luna's day is going...

Sapphire-chan: Gomen, the chapter is short

Lola: Get back here!She wrote it grrrr i had to correct it.

Sapphire-chan: Well, R&R plz...*runs away*


	7. Chapter 7

Dead Before Graduation...Your Gonna Like this not editing cuz i'm lazy.

Sapphire-chan: Well I guess I have to type another chapter *pout*

Lola: Don't complain, I wrote more chapters then you

Sapphire-chan: But they are so hard to write

Lola: How, they're short

Sapphire-chan: Well it takes way more work to write longer chapters

Lola: *shakes head*

Sapphire-chan: What?!

Lola: Just say the disclaimer

Sapphire-chan: Oh….about that…. I'm bringing in everyone's favorite demon

Lola: Koga!?

Sapphire-chan: Gomen, I should have said half-demon….Inuyasha

Inuyasha: What the hell, why am I here?

Sapphire-chan: Because I wrote you here silly *hugs Inuyasha*….fangirls please don't kill me

Inuyasha: Hey, get off!

Lola: Sapphire get on with the story, your almost putting a page of pointless rants

Sapphire-chan: Why can't this just be a chapter itself? *never let's go of Inuyasha*

Lola: Because we need a chapter for the story

Sapphire: Well I will just make this a senseless chapter and then make a real chapter after this

Lola: I don't know….fine *pout*

Sapphire-chan: Awww your pouty face is adorable

Lola: Weirdo

Inuyasha: Oi! I'm still here!

Lola: I know, because your loud

Inuyasha: Grrrr

Lola: Just like a dog….that's why I love Koga

Inuyasha: 'Tsk' that wolf

Sapphire-chan: Hey, you people stole my spotlight!

Inuyasha: Stop hugging me!

Sapphire-chan: Wahhhh

Lola: Look what you did

Inuyasha: What? It was her own damn fault

Sapphire-chan: *sniff sniff, tears* *runs away*

Inuyasha: Fire!...

Lola: *glares* Don't call her by her nickname…. You don't even deserve to call her by her first name.

Inuyasha:*goes to sit down*

Lola: And to think he caused all this trouble and he only came to say the disclaimer, oh, we forgot

Lola: Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha, but if I did I would make him apologize to Sapphire

Inuyasha: Fine, fine, I'm going

Kagome: SIT BOY!

Inuyasha: *slams into the ground**painful sounds*

Lola: Kagome, you're late I called you 20 minutes ago to get rid of this dog….now he caused so much trouble

Kagome: Gomen…. I had to deliver some more crayons to Shippo

Lola: *giggles* It's ok

Kagome: Well….

Lola: Well I guess that's it, I guess Sapphire's not going to end her meaningless chapter

Sapphire-chan: Says you *comes out of nowhere*

Lola: Wth

Sapphire-chan: I'm not going to let a guy ruin my pointless chapter

Inuyasha: Hey…..Fire

Sapphire-chan: * ignores Inuyasha*Oh I forgot to say our excuses for being late on chapters

Inuyasha: Hey, don't you hear me talking to you!

Sapphie-chan: Nope

Inuyasha: But you just talked to me

Sapphire-chan *ignores him again* Well like everyone else we have school….oh and my birthday was last week, plus we have loads of homework…. Well I do at least….gomen I know you don't really care

Inuyasha: Oi! Sapphire!

Sapphire-chan: *whispers to self*I can't stay mad at him forever, he's just so kawaii *walks over to Inuyasha*

Inuyasha: It's not like I want to say I'm sorry it's just that Lola is making me

Sapphire-chan: *jaw breaking smile* Inuyasha sometimes your such a tsundre *hugs him*

Kagome: But aren't tsundre usually girls

Lola: Shhh….don't ruin the moment

Sapphire-chan: Well I have a report, a project, and two other pieces of homework due and that's basically my weekend so I will try to type it ASAP (A/N: Once again I know you don't care…sorries)

Sapphire-chan: Well...

Sapphire-chan & Lola: Byes!

Wasn't that Awesome Credit to:bluefire321 and Lil Lola Bunny


	8. Chapter 8

Dead Before Graduation

Disclaimer:WE NO OWN INU...IWISH

Cred to:bluefire321 and Lil Lola Bunny

I hugged my hands around her neck,she tried to fight much as she swiped her sharp filed nails across my face. The more blood the dripped down my face the angrier I got. She tried to scream, but I covered her mouth and as expected she bit my hand. The blood from my hand showed on her teeth if she got away I would be completely screwed. She repeatedly cried, pleaded, and bargained, but no I wasn't going to stop now because the show was just getting good. I yanked her up by her hair, muzzled her mouth with my left hand, and slammed her head against the nearest tree over and over again. Her body dropped to the ground instantly as blood leaked down from her head to her face. The girl's hair became darker as her blood soaked into her hair. I sat on the ground and watched the blood drain from her. As she was almost dead I saw her mouth her last words "Inuyasha didn't save me". I gave her my finest chuckle, but it came out I dragged her dead body to the river, washed it off, and returned to the tree with her. I tied both her arms together and then attached a second rope to the first. I raised the rope up and tied it to a tree branch so that she would be hanging by her wrist. After that I taped a piece of paper to her and I wrote sloppily on it "Don't f*** with me". I smiled and strolled away, it's so hard being a killer.

Guess Who Died...R and R


	9. Chapter 9

Dead Before Graduation

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha muhahahahahahahha happy halloween 23 days to go.

Cred to: bluefire321 and Lil Lola Bunny

Kagome POV

It feels so weird that Hojo hasn't been in school for a few by now Inuyasha would be yelling Kagomes' my woman Hojo and Kouga.'I kind of miss that. Now things are changes these girls have joined our 's like having another me and Sango it's like a eerie isn't adding up I haven't even talked to Rin and Sesshy...But soon a voice snaps me out of my thoughts"Kags,your phone is ringing"It was Inuyasha,"Oh ' thanks."I pick up my pink and purple Samsung. I get up outta my seat and excused my self from the table.'Hello'I said into the phone.I walked from the Cafe into the bleak, dimly lighted hallway.'Hey Kagome' A husky but male voice but I couldn't really pick on who it was.'I miss you Kags and I know you miss me too! But we will soon be together.'The Voice says in a tone that made me feel weak.'Who is this?'I say completely werided the voice hangs i'm questioning myself ,Who is this,why does he/she have my phone number?

Rin Pov

I was so happy to be back in college life was ok i guess,but i really missed seems like Sesshy's voice breaks me out of my thoughts."Come, Rin the car is here."As I swayed to the car my long brown hair followed behind me like a I would soon be will I explain to everyone that I am 4 months prego?...But I pused those thoughts aside as I cuddled next to Sesshomaru for the 3 hour ride to our home.I'm pretty sure the media is going to have a field day.

Muhahahahahahahahahhahahahah ahahahahhahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahaha


	10. Chapter 10

Dead Before Graduation

Disclaimer:We no own Inu

Credit to:My friend who wrote this in class Sammy and of course to bluefire321 and Lil Lola Bunny

Flash Forward Unknown POV

The shocked I felt was like a wave through her body...'what just happened;Did he just really smack me in the face I though he loved me?'We've been through so much and together for years,now this? "Now listen here,I work hard and when I come home I expect my dinner on the table not you it!"He said in a harsh tone.'Yes...I...I..Got It."I said stumbling over my on feet,fear quaking in my voice.I tried my best to hold in my is not the man I wanted to soon marry the man I fell in love with."Now get out of my face and go in the kitchen!""O-Okay""Well what are you standing around for go,get...!"He said as he through a vase at I went to the kitchen and put my back against the wall and just cried 'Why me' all I could do was cry,this man no abuser I had to live with... why god.

AN;Now Go Inbox Me and Tell me Which people are here?


	11. Chapter 11

Dead Before Graduation

Disclaimer:We do not own Inuyasha

Credit:Lil Lola Bunny and bluefire321

Kouga POV

'This girl seems like Ayame before the addicent.'It was like Ayme had a fire about her a certain unforgettable passion about had a drive excellence,but after the accident Bankotsu everything had changed, and I really don't talk to her 's hard now because I feel like I should have been there to protect seeing Luna I can't get it out of my mind,it's something about her.I can't explain it,'Will she be my new Ayame?'.

Miroku POV

'OK I'm convinced this new chick Fire is completely outta her I get hit by Sango when I first met her, then again when we were I class is it me or am I in love...Nope cause I have Sango.I wonder what Inuyasha thinks of importantly what is Kikyo going to Boy, chick fight time to bring out the popcorn.

AN:Kikyo is on her way what happened to Ayame I guess your have to wait and many more questions to be answered.

R&R


	12. Chapter 12

Dead Before Graduation

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha AN: YAY I'm alive i survived the hurricane had no wifi for 2 days but i'm ok...#Team Hurricane Sandy.

Credit to : bluefire321 and Lil Lola Bunny

This will be my fav chapter cuz it's about my two fav people in the anime Kouga and Ayame.

Flashback

Kouga POV

'' I can't wait for this party tonight first one of the school year." I said getting pumpeed for tonight but as I look at my favorite little red head I see a face of depression."Yeah Awesome..."She said and tried to put on a smile but I could still the pain in 'those green eyes'.It just made me more worried then I was already for her."What's wrong with you I thought you were pumped to go."I said to her as she lower her head a bit."It's nothing really Kouga just me and Bank are having problems."She said as she closed her eyes."Come tell Kouga what the mean man did."I said as a patted the seat next to me on the smiled a bit and plopped down on the couch so we got to talking and we just lost track of the party this is where I belong with the most beautiful girl in the party started at 10 but its like 11 now so I guess we ain't lost track of time that we fell asleep on the couch.I knew her grandfather knew I was a good boy and my parnets won't think nothig of like a daughter to I kissed her forehead and drifted off into a peaceful we awoken, we had woke up to her ceelphone I answered it she would't care at least I don't think so."Hello"I said sleepy into the phone "Who is this?Where's Ayame?"I heard a voices say through the phone.I knew it was Bankotusu."Chill Bro shes sleep thsi is Kouga."I said so smoothly into the phone trying not to wake up Ayame."What Kouga?Why?What..."He said but I shortly cut him off. "Before you go getting mad she was here we were on our way to this party but lost track of time and didn't shhh before you wake her up you jerk..."I said before he could get in aword and hung up the phone and turned it off.I knew he was pissed but right now I didn't seem to care at the about 2 hours later we got u and said our I went to go take a shower and a long 3 hours later I am woken up out of my deep slumber but my cellphone ringing,more Ayame's ringtone.I grabbed my phone off of my black desk."Hey Amy"I said and smiled at the pet name I had given her."kouga please...help...Bank..."The the line goes I rushed to my fathers extra car he was at work and wouldn't i'm speeding down the highway hitting like 90 mp/h to the band of seven house.I was so worried about her, about what Bank could her done to I pulled up to the house I had ever reason to be worried because when I pulled up to the house there were the I ran to the house and jumped the police tape."AYAME,AYAME,AYAME."I called for here I screamed out to the green eyed wonder of a I saw her in the corner wrapped ina blanket.I ran to her side."Ayame what happened, speak to me?"I said as I put her on my lap as I sat on the the Blanket feel off I could see the marks and just clutched my shirt and cry.I felt like thsi was all my next day she was still in a state of shock and wouldn't grandfather later told me that she was raped by Bank then later beat by him And that they were moving deep into the I never talk to her and it because he was older he got 20 years in from that day i swore if I ever saw him I'd kill him my heart was broken...


	13. Chapter 13

Dead Before Graduation

Disclaimer:We no own Inu...

Credit to:bluefire321 and Lil Lola Bunny

"Get Comfortable In Your Own Skin It's The Only One Your Going To Get."-Unknown

Enter Kikyo(BLECK)

Kagome POV:

*Dinner Time*

As I drove up to the grand Takahashi Mansion.I saw this pink 06'Camero then I automaticly knew it was Kikyo,my back stabbing I texted the one person i knew i could trust my bestfriend Sango just as a wasn't like any regular night Sesshy and Rin were home again I stepped out of my '08 Mustang I felt a coll breeze go by my long hair flowing in the I took my small steps toward the mansion I just had a bad feeling.I rang the door and waited in the cool air as the temperature dropped.I heard footsteps coming towards me and I just knew something about those steps those heels.I know those heels I have a remarkable eye/ear for fashion.I just brushed it off but as the door opened I saw brown was Luna, what was she doing here, I questioned myself for a minute until her voice bellowed through my mind."Hello Kagome."...Think Think answer kagome..."Hi Luna, whatica doing here tonight?" "Rin will explain everything to you later." What Rin? How does she know her?As we headed into the dinning room I peaked down at her were black Jimmy Choos that wasn't suppose to come out this year let alone next is this girl?

* * *

Rin Pov:

I heard walking in the hall and there from the room grand for everyone to see was my partner in crime Kagome."Kaggggggsssss..." I jumped from my seat and almost tackled her squeezing the life out of her.''Rin...Your...Choking...Me!" She said as she turned even more red in the face I could tell she was choking so I let her just went on as usual expect Kagome and Kikyo fighting and Sesshomaru telling everyone the news on went perfect as it could've my parents didn't freak out not my mom Dad however was different, it was like he was giving me the cold shoulder the whole Luna invited me on their schools camping trip...

AN:*DRAMATIC MUSIC* YES IM SKIPPING ALLL THE REST WE ARE STRAIGHT TO CAMP GOSH IM TIRED SUEE ME...NO DONT SUE ME JUST WAIT IM TIRED SCHOOL IS STRESSFUL.


	14. Chapter 14

Dead Before Graduation

Disclaimer:We do not own Inuyasha

AN:Sorry for not updating I have a life...

Cred to bluefire321 and Lil Lola Bunny

A smile crawled upon my lips as I stared at the unconscious body that was lying in front of me. I removed the white haired bastard's shirt, and pulled my knife out of its holster. Then began to slither my knife across his chest and it magically filled itself in red. I only had a few seconds to marvel at the crimson colored picture before he woke up.

I watched him as he glanced around, and then finally noticed me. I didn't speak, but a 'tsk' sound escaped my mouth as I sneered down at him.

Lastly, he looked down at his open shirt and saw blood rushing out of his stomach and chest. I couldn't tell if he wanted to cry or throw up or a little of both,but at the sight of his own blood he screamed with force , "WHAT THE FUCK?!" I quickly reached for my bag, and pulled out a gun after a few seconds of fumbling with it. I smiled at the person sitting across from me while pointing the gun directly at his ... the gun will take away of all the fun him dying from my hands so instead he took a rusty knife to the heart.

"You…Killer" his voice was faint and he was unable to form a sentence.

I chuckled, "That's such a mean word"

**Normal P.O.V:**

A gunshot was heard. As we screamed in the direction of the noise. There lay the body of….

(Stay Tuned)

Might Update More Tonight


End file.
